


Watcher!verse Encyclopedia

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Encyclopedia, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to my largest fanfic universe. Currently covers "The Parting of the Ways" through "Improbability Theorem"--just a small chunk, I know, but to be expanded upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> The following fics are currently covered by this Encyclopedia: ["The Parting of the Ways,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16650) ["A History of Violence,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278) ["Unfathomable Youth,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9292) ["Taking Care of Business,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531) ["The Sleep of Reason,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572) and ["Improbability Theorem."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9581)

**Althanea.** Head of the Devon coven. A powerful witch due to being the natural daughter of the goddess Hecate, Althanea is ageless without being aloof. Despite being urged by her divine mother to move against Willow Rosenberg, Althanea and the Devon coven probvided her harbor and helped her to master her powers after Rosenberg's attempt to destroy the world in 2002 (["Witch-Mother"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9596)).

**Angel**, also **Angelus.** Vampire sired by [Darla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Darla) in Galway, Ireland in 1753. After his siring of [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Drusilla) in 1860, and her siring of [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike) in 1880, the four vampires traveled together until Angelus' ensoulment in 1898 and subsequent departure.

**Angel Investigations.** Eponymous detective angency run by Angel, which employed Cordelia Chase, [Wesley Wyndam-Pryce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WesleyWyndamPryce), Charles Gunn, and [Winifred Burkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149005#FredBurkle).


	2. B

**Brazil, Battle of.** Conflict between Vampire Slayers and vampires centered around Sao Paulo, Brazil in February 2004.

**Burkle, Winifred.** Employee of [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#AngelInvestigations>Angel Investigations</a>, and later of <a href=)Mesektet that the solution lay beyond human comprehension (["Improbability Theorem"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9581)). The same summer, Burkle was kidnapped by [Sugruchni demons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Sugruchni) looking to feed on her madness, but was rescued by [Wesley Wyndam-Pryce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WesleyWyndamPryce) and [Dawn Summers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Dawn Summers) (["The Sleep of Reason"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572)).


	4. D

**Darla.** Vampire, sired in America in 1609 by the Master. Darla traveled with [Angelus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Angel), Drusilla, and [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike) until Angelus' ensoulment in 1898 and subsequent departure and Darla's taking leave of the pair of Drusilla and Spike in 1903 (["The Parting of the Ways"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16650)). Darla and Drusilla teamed back up again in 2000 during their rampage of Los Angeles as clients of [Wolfram &amp; Hart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WolframHart) (["Taking Care of Business"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531)).

**Drusilla.** Vampire, sired in London in 1860 by Angelus. Drusilla traveled with [Angelus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Angel), Darla, and [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike) until Angelus' ensoulment in 1898 and subsequent departure and Darla's taking leave of the pair of Drusilla and Spike in 1903 (["The Parting of the Ways"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16650)). In 1942, when both Drusilla and Spike were taken captive by Nazi operatives, Spike escaped and freed Drusilla from Nazi custody, killing [John Walsh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#JohnWalsh) and Nazi officer [Franz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148976#Franz) in the process. While Spike wanted to kill Walsh's daughter [Margaret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#MaggieWalsh) as well, Drusilla persuaded him not to, and they returned the girl to her family in America. (["A History of Violence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278)) Drusilla and Darla teamed back up again in 2000 during their rampage of Los Angeles as clients of [Wolfram &amp; Hart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WolframHart) (["Taking Care of Business"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531)).


	5. E

**Eve.** Child of the Senior Partners, and their Liason to [Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Angel) when he served as CEO of the Los Angeles branch of [Wolfram &amp; Hart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WolframHart). Created already aged to age 18, she was sent to UC Santa Cruz to pursue an undergraduate education, and where she would be periodically checked up on by [Lilah Morgan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149000#LilahMorgan).


	6. F

**Franz.** Nazi officer charged with overseeing kidnapped American scientist [John Walsh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#JohnWalsh). Using Walsh's daughter [Margaret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#MaggieWalsh) as a hostage, Franz attempted to force Walsh to provide the Nazis with the secrets of the precognitive abilities of the vampire [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148979#Drusilla). Franz was killed by Drusilla in 1942. (["A History of Violence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278))


	8. H

**Hecate.** Greco-Roman goddess of witchcraft. Convinced by Osiris to be worried about the growing power of Willow Rosenberg, Hecate urged her daughter [Althanea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Althanea) to act against the young witch, but Althanea refused (["Witch-Mother"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9596)). Hecate later turned to the witch [Amy Madison](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149000#AmyMadison), one of Rosenerg's former friends and classmates, to cast a penance malediction on Rosenberg with the help of the UC Sunnydale Wicca group (["That Old-Time Religion"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10363)).


	12. L

**Liz.** [Wolfram and Hart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WolframHart) intern murdered by [Darla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148979#Darla) and [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148979#Dusilla) in 2000. A junior at UCLA, she was described, pre-death, by [Lilah Morgan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149000#LilahMorgan) as having "a bright future" (["Taking Care of Business"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531)).


	13. M

**Maclay, Tara.** Witch, b.1980-d.2002. Following the death of [Buffy Summers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#BuffySummers) in 2001, Maclay, along with her girlfriend Willow Rosenberg, took on the responsibility of raising Buffy's sister [Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Dawn Summers). On one weekend, when the portents for demon activity in Sunnydale were particularly active, the two left Dawn at the Hyperion Hotel. (["The Sleep of Reason"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572))

**Madison, Amy.** Witch, b.1981.

**Mesektet.** Conduit to the Senior Partners and member of the Ra-Tet. When [Winifred Burkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149005#FredBurkle) traveled to Wolfram &amp; Hart in the summer or 2001 looking for the solution to a physics equation, Mesektet met with her and convinced the young physicist that the solution lay beyond human comprehension. (["Improbability Theorem"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9581))

**Morgan, Lilah.** Lawyer, b.1969-d.2003. Morgan graduated from Mortensen University in 1994 and was immediately employed by the demonic law firm [Wolfram &amp; Hart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WolframHart), where she eventually rose to the position of Vice-President in Charge of Special Projects. Her duties included periodically checking on the education of [Eve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149008#Eve) at UC Santa Cruz (["Unfathomable Youth"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9292)) and keeping track of the vampires [Darla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148979#Darla) and [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148979#Drusuilla) during their rampage of Los Angeles in 2000 (["Taking Care of Business"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531)). When [Winifred Burkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149005#FredBurkle) traveled to Wolfram &amp; Hart in the summer or 2001 looking for the solution to a physics equation, Lilah Morgan accompanied Burkle on her encounter with the Ra-Tet, Mesektet.


	18. R

**Rosenberg, Willow.** Powerful witch. After her attempt to the end the world in 2002, Rosenberg attracted the attention of various deities including Osiris, [Hecate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/151708#Hecate), and Janus. Hecate tried to convince her daughter [Althanea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Althanea) to move against Rosenberg, but Althanea refused (["Witch-Mother"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9596)).


	19. S

**Spike.** Vampire sired in London in 1880 by [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Drusilla). Spike traveled with [Darla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Darla), [Angelus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Angel), and Drusilla until Angelus' ensoulment in 1898 and subsequent departure and Darla's taking leave of the pair of Drusilla and Spike in 1903 (["The Parting of the Ways"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16650)). In 1942, when both Drusilla and Spike were taken captive by Nazi operatives, Spike escaped and freed Drusilla from Nazi custody, killing [John Walsh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#JohnWalsh) and Nazi officer [Franz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148976#Franz) in the process. While Spike wanted to kill Walsh's daughter [Margaret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#MaggieWalsh) as well, Drusilla persuaded him not to, and they returned the girl to her family in America. (["A History of Violence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278))

**Sugruchni**. A breed of demons resembling winged monkeys approximately the size of a human palm. Parasites which feed on human madness, Sugruchni have the ability drive a person deeper and deeper into their insanity, drawing sustenance from their delirium, until the person can no longer tell between illusion and reality. Then, the Sugruchni begin to alter reality to make the person's delusions real. ((["The Sleep of Reason"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572))

**Summers, Buffy.** Vampire Slayer.

**Summers, Dawn.** High Council member and sister of Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers. In the summer of 2001, during which Buffy was dead following an encounter with the hell-god Glorificus, Summers visited the Hyperion Hotel where she was watched by former Watcher [Wesley Wyndam-Pryce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148972#WesleyWyndamPryce). Wyndam-Pryce and Summers worked together to investigate the kidnapping of Winifred Burkle by Sugruchni demons (["The Sleep of Reason"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572)).

**Summers, Madelyn.** Witch. Daughter of the Immortal and the famed Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers, Summers inherited the sorcerous powers of her mother's friend, Willow Rosenberg.


	23. W

**Walsh, John.** American scientist and researcher into the paranormal, b. 19??-d. 1942. Walsh was kidnapped along with his daughter, Margaret Walsh, in 1942 by agents of Nazi Germany and forced to conduct research on the occult. He was murdered by [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike) and [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Drusilla). (["A History of Violence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278))

**Walsh, Margaret.** American scientist and researcher into the paranormal, and a member of the U.S. Initiative. The daughter of scientist John Walsh, she was kidnapped alongside her father by Nazi forces in 1942 and held hostage to force her father to conduct occult research for the Third Reich. After John Walsh was murdered by [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike) and [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Drusilla) in 1942, she was taken by the two vampires and returned to her family, after being informed that her father had been killed by vampires. This is because Drusilla had foreseen her future involvement with the Initiative and the creation of Adam. (["A History of Violence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278))

**William the Bloody.** _See_ [Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Spike).

**Wolfram &amp; Hart.** Demonic law firm with one set of offices operating out of Los Angeles, Wolfram &amp; Hart the law firm is only one manifestation of the interdimensional occult organization known as "the Wolf, Ram, and Hart." The Senior Partners of Wolfram &amp; Hart, powerful demonic entities, created [Eve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149008#Eve) as their child, anticipating her use as liason once [Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148990#Angel) took over the firm, and sent her to study at UC Santa Cruz, where lawyer [Lilah Morgan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149000#LilahMorgan) would periodically check up on her (["Unfathomable Youth"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9292)). Wolfram &amp; Hart include among their clients the vampires [Darla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Darla) and [Drusilla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278#Drusilla), who visited the L.A. offices in 2000, killing an intern (["Taking Care of Business"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9531)). In the summer of 2001, former physics grad student [Winifred Burkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149005#FredBurkle), after having been trapped in the hell-dimension Pylea for five years, travelled to Wolfram &amp; Hart looking for the solution to an equation, where she met with the Ra-Tet [Mesektet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149000#Mesektet) (["Improbability Theorem"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9581)).

**Wyndam-Pryce, Wesley.** Paranormal expert employed at various times by the Council of Watchers, Angel Investigations, and Wolfram &amp; Hart. The son of High Watcher Roger Wyndam-Pryce, he was trained at the Council Academy. In 2001, while babysitting Dawn Summers, Wyndam-Pryce and Summers worked together to investigate the kidnapping of [Winifred Burkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/149005#FredBurkle) by [Sugruchni](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107695/chapters/148982#Sugruchni) demons (["The Sleep of Reason"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572)).

**Wyndam-Pryce, Roger.** High Council member and father to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.


End file.
